


Свидетель

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Свидетель

— Вы же там были, мистер Уизли? — спросил Снейп в своей неизменной манере. — Поделитесь же с уважаемыми преподавателями тем, что видели. 

— Ну… — Рон замялся и бросил короткий взгляд на лучшего друга. Гарри, залившись краской, опустил взгляд на собственные руки. — Я не уверен, я просто проходил мимо и… 

_— Не здесь, Малфой! Спятил? А если кто-то заметит?_

_— Успокойся, Поттер. Здесь никого не бывает, — говорит Малфой. Его пальцы скользят по поттеровской спине вниз, натыкаются на преграду в виде пояса брюк и ловко ее преодолевают._

_Поттер вздрагивает, расставляет ноги чуть шире, тихо стонет, опуская голову Малфою на плечо._

_Это кажется неестественным, неправильным, но Поттер уже задыхается, ему не хватает кислорода. Его брюки достаточно узкие, чтобы заметить равномерно двигающуюся руку Малфоя, чтобы заметить, как сокращаются мышцы ягодиц._

_— Добавь еще один, — шепчет Поттер._

_— Две недели, Поттер. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Какого черта они нас пасут? Раздевайся, — командует Малфой и, отстранившись, стягивает через голову частично расстегнутую рубашку._

_У него красивое тело, сухие мышцы. Поттер застывает на мгновение, останавливая свой взгляд на его подтянутом животе. Тянется дотронуться, но Малфой останавливает:_

_— Потом играться будешь. Я соскучился, — и сдергивает с Гарри потрепанный жизнью свитер. Расстегивает пуговицу на брюках, тянет собачку и замирает. Разворачивает руку и накрывает каменно твердый член, сжимает. Поттер снова стонет, ругается и шипит:_

_— Потом играться будешь, придурок!_

_Малфой заторможено кивает и, собравшись, тянет брюки вниз, разворачивает Поттера к себе спиной и давит между лопаток, заставляя опереться на стол. Ведет рукой по загорелой спине, ниже, тянет трусы, оголяя крепкие ягодицы. Разводит их руками. Едва слышно всхлипывает, утыкаясь лбом в поттеровскую спину._

_— Поттер… — чуть не со стоном тянет он._

_— Я тоже… Давай уже._

_Малфой кивает и распрямляется. Расстегивает ремень на своих брюках, ширинку. Приспускает совсем немного. Кладет ладони Поттеру на ягодицы и снова разводит, до боли кусая губы. Ведет большим пальцем по ложбинке, трет расслабленный анус, давит, проникая на фалангу. Поттер выгибается навстречу, расставляет ноги насколько возможно и укладывается на стол грудью. Стонет. Ему мешают брюки, ноги дрожат от возбуждения._

_Малфой с досадой убирает палец — время не на их стороне. Потом, в другой раз он сделает лучше, сделает правильно, а сейчас он сжимает свой член, проводит пару раз от основания к головке и обратно, и пристраивается позади Поттера. Направляет себя, давит… Поттер не достаточно растянут, он тугой. Стенки расходятся с трудом, обхватывают плотно, невыносимо, но Поттеру нравится легкая боль, его ведет от заполненность, и он подается навстречу, чтобы почувствовать больше, сильнее._

_Малфоя срывает. Он дорвался, и уже не может остановиться. Единственное, на что хватает его выдержки, просунуть руку под живот Поттера и сжать его крепко стоящий член._

_Они несколько минут приходят в себя. Поттер разворачивает, обхватывает Малфоя за шею и целует — крепко, глубоко. Он тоже скучает._

_Их застает врасплох громкое сердитое шипение._

— Вы были прямо за дверью, мистер Уизли. Хотите сказать, что ничего не слышали? — уточняет Снейп. 

— Я не уверен. Кажется, они разговаривали. Но я не слышал слов. И… 

— Разве дверь не была приоткрыта? — снова уточняет профессор Снейп. 

— Ну, там была щель, наверное, но я… ну я только-только подошел, а вы шли сразу за мной… Не думаю, что я мог что-то заметить. 

— Но вы зашли в кабинет, как только увидели меня. И ничего не заметили? 

— Ну, я видел их, они там… стояли. 

_— Охренели совсем? Снейп идет. Одевайтесь! Быстро! Быстро!_

— Вы уверены, что вам нечего добавить, мистер Уизли? 

— Ну да. Нечего. Ну, я бы сказал, если бы Малфой пытался убить Гарри или что-то такое, но они выглядели мирными. 

— Ясно… Теперь я хочу поговорить с Поттером и Малфоем без вашего присутствия. Вы можете идти на занятия, мистер Уизли. 

— Ага. Да, профессор. Ну… я пойду.

— Идите.


End file.
